Rebirth
by NinjaNao
Summary: A BGC 2040 story. Whew. Hopefully I will get somewhere with this thing now. After the series. changes are in store. Each chapter is from a different character POV NEW CHAPTER: Linna
1. Priss

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end and may contain a few spoilers. Some events may be referenced from the dub while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I took some liberties with.

This is my first BGC 2040 fic. Be nice?   


**Bubblegum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH  
by NinjaNao**  


Priss:   
The heat of the stage lights and the cheers of the crowd ignite a raging fire within me. Nothing in this world excites me the way performing does; not riding my bike at breakneck illegal speeds, donning my hard suit to fight a rampaging mad boomer or even being wrapped in the arms of the one that I love. Nothing. My music means that I'm alive. It gives me a high that nothing can compare to, although that wasn't always the case, but that's all in the past now, another life, another Priss Asagiri.

I'm not saying that I don't need people in my life. No. On the contrary, it's the people in my life that are the driving force behind me, behind who I am... the fans, my friends. Without them, I would have nothing. However I do tend to keep to myself. I like my private time. I guess it's why I love riding so much. It's just me, the sound of the engine and the open road. I know my attitude has often come onto fire. The music reports certainly don't write flattering things about me as a person, but I don't like to open up to people. That makes one vulnerable. And then there are the fans. Okay, I have a lot of fangirls, but there are the guys too. The girls I can handle. It's the drooling fanboys that worry me because they mostly see me as a hot chick in a skintight leather outfit. I see them from the stage watching my every move as my skintight leather outfits hug every inch of my body, especially when I sweat. Do you think I want every fanboy after me just because I winked at them from the stage? Of course not. That's one of the reasons I act the way I do. Then there's the fact that it's just the way I am. I'm just a simple girl with a simple dream, and the courage and means to pursue it. I don't need much to make me happy. I never needed much in the past, so I don't need much now. I've seen the problems that come with 'having it all' so to speak and I want no part of it. 

Returning to Tokyo after the defeat of Galatea proved interesting to say the least, but I'm not going to go into that. I contemplated on whether or not to go back to Tokyo. I was finally free of the city I had for so long wanted to leave. What reason did I have to return? I had lots of reasons. I had friends there. At least I hoped that I still had friends there. There were many loose ends to tie up there. And I couldn't just abandon the city I had fought so hard to protect in the end. 

It was a great feeling to finally reach the city limits and see that the world had not abandoned us. The city was already beginning to looking like it once did. The world was helping us rebuild. I headed toward the part of town that I called home, a part of town that was ignored after the earthquake in 2033, and still seemed to remain so now. I must have stood outside the ugly faded pink trailer that was my home for at least several minutes shaking my head. It was just as I had left it. Those evil little dolls that attacked me that one night were still scattered everywhere. Then I heard it. There was music coming from inside my trailer. There was somebody inside my trailer. I looked around for and found a pipe. The music I heard was my own, Sekiria. Was it a fan that had stumbled upon my abandoned trailer? After all, it did have my name spray painted on the outside. How stupid was that? Slowly I opened the door. I looked at the haggard intruder and before I could react he ran up to me squeezing me tightly. I managed to pry him off of me and found myself staring down at the teary eyed face of my guitarist Fox. He filled me in on what had happened when Galatea took over the city. Maxon and Jaid were gone. They hadn't made it. Damn. He had been beginning to fear that I too had been lost and that he was the only one left. It was shortly after our reunion that we decided to reform Sekiria. We owed it to Maxon and Jaid to pursue our dream. It had always been the dream of all four of us to 'make it'. 

I soon began to wonder if the others had made it back to Earth and to Tokyo as I did. The last time I saw Nene and Linna was in space plummeting away from me towards the Earth leaving me alone with Galatea. 

It didn't take long for Nene to find me once the flyers for the Sekiria auditions hit the streets. She came in and crashed the second day of the auditions. I'm sure it would have been the first if there weren't so many damn people on the first day. My head hurt. Nene came in and tackled me. Caught me off guard. We laughed about it and I cancelled the rest of the day to get reacquainted with her. Fox just kinda tagged along. Nene was against it at first but after I told her that he and I were all that was left of Sekiria she understood. Besides, I trusted Fox enough. He never believed any of my stories anyway when I did talk about them. Nene babbled on about what had happened to her and Linna and how they ended up "butt-frickin' nekkid" on a deserted island in the middle of frickin' nowhere. I just had to laugh at her. I told her that at least she wasn't alone. She had Linna to keep her company. I told her that I ended up in the same condition, naked, in the middle of the desert with nobody around for miles. Poor Fox. He didn't know what to think. 

Nene told me that Linna had to work and she couldn't get away, and that I just had to go and visit her. When she told me where she worked, I grumbled. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't that I didn't want to go and see her. I just didn't like going to the place where she worked. Linna had reopened Sylia's lingerie shop, The Silky Doll. Nene said that it was doing quite well and Linna really liked running the place. Of course if Sylia decided to come back she wouldn't have a problem with it. I always felt so odd walking in there, even after business hours. 

I had thought to ask Nene about Leon, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to hear about his death or anything. Not after Maxon and Jaid. Nene must have seen the look on my face because she smiled and told me with her trademark giddiness that Leon-Pea was still alive and well working with the outside relief group we left him with. He was always asking about me. He asked about me? Nene tried to bonk me on the head but I evaded her. She called me silly. Why wouldn't Leon-Pea ask about me? she asked. I shrugged. I never really had anybody close to me other than the band who was honestly concerned about me. Leon-Pea. I know Leon hates those silly little names Nene calls him. But have to admit, Leon-Pea is kind of cute. He's such a dope. 

After the first few days, the auditions progressed nicely. I guess most of the losers were filtered out and discouraged from coming during the first couple of days. We found two guys who were quite good, Edison, a percussionist/keyboard player, and John a keyboard/bassist. They've got some really interesting music ideas. We still need to find a full time drummer and the new Sekiria is set. 

I had decided that it was high time I went to see Linna one day after a jam session with the band. I hated the Silky Doll when Sylia ran the place and it didn't look all that much different with Linna running it. I sighed and went inside. I must have been quite the sight for the elegant ladies inside when I walked in, dressed in skin tight, sweat drenched black leather, hair plastered to my head from my helmet, with a look of total disgust on my face. I turned the bustling shop ice cold in an instant. The expressions of absolute horror on the ladies faces were priceless. I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. My laughter must have sounded maniacal as a couple of the ladies dropped what they were carrying, purses too, and ran shrieking from the store. At that point Linna, whom I noticed the moment I walked in, finally noticed me and ran up to me. She glared at me and scolded me for scaring her customers away, but she was glad to see me. It was about time, she said. 

  
Today is a big day for me. Ugh. I have a date. Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a real date? Oh, sure, I've gone out, you know... a drink with friends, stuff like that. But not a real date. I didn't have time for that with Sekiria and my gig as a Knight Saber. I don't have time for that really now, with the new band and in a way starting over. But Fox insisted I "get a life". Great. Now I have him ganging up on me too. 

Fox and I found our drummer. He's a big burly guy named Steel. He looks like a truck. Poor Fox. He says he feels insignificant since he only does one thing. He plays the guitar. Steel is a trained opera singer! Even I don't just sing. I write the most of the music, (The new guys have some great songs written that were going to play and I can't wait to sing them.) I sing of course and play the occasional guitar. I told Fox that I would personally play the guitar if I didn't have him. I don't think he believed me, but I think he understood what I was trying to say. The new guys all understand that while Fox and I want to keep the memory of Maxon and Jaid alive, we both want to forge something new as well. 

Linna told me to meet at her place. She had something 'special' planned for me, and besides, who wanted to pick up a nice girl at a run down trailer. Hey, I told her. That trailer was my home. But still, she had a point, even if it was Leon. I couldn't believe the guy when he asked me out. Right in front of Linna and Nene. I guess he didn't want me to say no and he knew that if I did they would change my mind for me. But man, what an idiot. He acts all cool and macho but when it comes to things like that he's a complete moron. It was like he had cotton stuffed in his mouth. I didn't understand a single thing that he said. Linna and Nene laughing at him didn't help much. I put the words in his mouth since I had been waiting for him to ask me. I'm cool with Leon though. At least I know that he doesn't just see me as a sexy rock singer or a hot chick in skintight leather, although he probably did at first. I just wish he would cut back on the cigarettes. 

Oh god, please. I hope Linna doesn't put me in a frilly pink dress... 

  
  
**Next chapter:** Nene. It will follow the same format but from her perspective. Please tell me what you think? 


	2. Nene

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end and may contain a few spoilers. Some events may be referenced from the dub while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I took some liberties with.

**Shout outs:**SurfingSpider- Yeah. 1st person. That's it. ^^; I think it's mostly inside her head really. LOL Bonk? ::shrugs::   


**Bubblegum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH  
by NinjaNao**

  


Nene:   
Boy am I pooped. Could be worse. I could still have that nightmare of a job working virtually 24/7 for the robotics company. Whew! That was complete nuts. Give me rampaging boomers any day to a whole line of cafeteria server robots going nuts due to a computer virus in the system during the lunch rush. Er, well maybe not. Being trapped in the A.D Police totem pole with all those boomers was not fun. Thank goodness Priss and Leon came to rescue us. Okay. Being on call 24/7. Now, that is not fun. Sure, I was like on call with the Knight Sabers but that was different. 

I guess I'm very lucky to be alive. The final battle with Galatea was very tough, but we made it. I got to go into space too! It was so hard when Linna and I got separated from Priss way out there... leaving her alone to fight Galatea. But we didn't have enough power to make it back, and even if we did I doubt we would have had enough power to make a difference and we would have just been in the way and a distraction. I wasn't even sure that we had enough power to make it back to Earth, but we did. Linna and I ended up on a deserted island. Boy, was I glad Linna was with me. I would never have survived that. Linna's survival instincts really kicked in. The two of us must have made for quite a sight when we were rescued by the military out to investigate 'something strange falling from the sky'. Two naked girls on a deserted island. 

After debriefing HELL, Linna and I were allowed to go about our merry way. We decided that we wanted to return to Tokyo. Not that we expected a hero's welcome or anything but we figured that was as good as anyplace to start over. And besides, we also figured that eventually, everybody would return, if they were able, to Tokyo. I had no problem getting a job when I got back. Robotics companies seemed to have sprung up everywhere. No boomers for Tokyo. Uh-Uh. Shortly thereafter once they learned that I had returned to Tokyo, I was recruited back to the A.D Police. I chose to go back to the 'totem pole' part time but I am doing other things that I'm not at liberty to really talk about. Watch out world! Big Brother is watching you! 

Through my hacking and computer skills I was able to locate Leon. He was still with that group we left him with. The first thing he asked me was about Priss. I should have figured. I told him that I didn't know. Poor Leon-Pea. He seemed so sad. But I didn't have anything to offer. I really didn't know. I only told him that we re-entered Earth's atmosphere separately. I didn't tell him how long that separation was. I told him not to worry about Priss. She was a survivor, and if I made it she would make it. 

Priss was sneaky. She kept a low profile when she got back into town. I couldn't find anything one her re-entry. Surely she must have ended up in a similar situation, naked in the middle of nowhere. I found stuff on Linna and me but not a thing about a third naked female falling from the sky. It made me worry. Had she died in defeating Galatea?... alone in outer space? Then I saw them... new Sekiria posters, still featuring those eyes, Priss' eyes. They were holding open auditions for new band members. Yes! That meant that Priss was alive. I went home and put together a synthesizer and made up my mind to crash the auditions. I would show Priss not to ignore us. 

Man, it took forever to get in. I didn't make it to the door the first day, but I got there at 3am the next day and still there was a huge line. Who knew that there was that many people still left in Tokyo who wanted to join the band? I figured that half if not more were just using it as an excuse to get close to Priss. Finally, I made it to the door. It was almost my turn. As I walked in, I was nearly knocked down by a rather pissed off guy nursing a newly forming black eye. As I entered the hall where Priss and her band mate was I could over hear Priss fuming about the nerve of the guy to grope her like that. Neither of them noticed me enter. I let out with a war cry and ran over to Priss tackling her to the floor. She screamed and then started laughing when she saw that it was me sitting on top of her. Without any effort she shoved me off and told me not to do that again. Ha! Like I could. She noticed the synthesizer that I had and asked if I was serious about auditioning for the band or if that was just a ruse to get in. I teased her and told her that I wanted to grope her like that other guy did. She glared at me and asked if I wanted a black eye too. I just laughed at her. Deciding to cancel the rest of the day, we went to have lunch. 

I knew she wanted to ask me about Leon-Pea. I could see it in her eyes. Priss would never admit it out loud, but she liked Leon. At least she doesn't get all flustered and go gooey around him like he does around her. He's so silly. I told her that I was in contact with him and that he was constantly asking me about her. She seemed a bit surprised by that. I asked her if she wanted me to give him her email address so she could email him since he was still away with that relief group. She gave me one of those happy non-expressions of hers that only because I knew her the way that I did, did I know that it was a smile. She told me no. She wasn't too sure that she could trust Leon not to flood her inbox with cheesy love poetry everyday. She had such a serious look on her face when she said that I had to laugh. I could so see that. She didn't show it often but Priss did have a sense of humor, and she was a good sport too. I still have that picture of her in all of her happy joy wearing the pink dress. Hehe... I told Priss that I would tell Leon-Pea that she was back in town. 

I told Leon-Pea about Priss the next time I heard from him. He was so happy. He wanted to know everything. He asked me if she has asked about him. I said no. He seemed sad. Well, she didn't. I'm so mean. I told him that I told her that I knew where he was and she was happy. I think he must have left for Tokyo as soon as he finished talking to me because he was in Tokyo the very next day, because he called me whining that she wasn't at her trailer and he didn't know her cel number. I told him that she was probably in rehearsal somewhere and even if he did know the number she wouldn't answer it because she wouldn't hear it. Poor Leon-Pea. I told him that we, Linna and I, were meeting Priss for lunch later and where we were going. 

We were having lunch. Me, Linna and Priss. Priss was eating a hearty lunch and Linna wondered if she should be eating so much. Priss told her that she needed the energy for the evening. If she ate what she was eating before the show she would get sick so she ate her big meal at lunch. Priss admitted to us that she was a bit nervous about the show. It was the first time the new Sekiria was playing in front of a live audience. At least it was at Hot Legs, her favorite place to play. Leon-Pea came! Linna and I didn't notice him until it was too late. He wrapped his hands around Priss' head covering her eyes. Priss elbowed him and he squeaked then fell to the ground grabbing himself. Priss looked down at him and said hello, then told him never to do that again. I don't think Leon would have a problem remembering not to do that again. I couldn't help myself and chuckled at Leon as he gained his composure and sat down next to Priss. Linna was so shocked by what Priss did, it made me laugh. Leon gave Priss a dopey grin, but she didn't seem to notice. Leon tried to ask Priss something but all that was coming out was mush and gibberish. Priss seemed unimpressed as she sat there with her head propped up in her hand. Linna and I just giggled at poor Leon which only caused him to stutter and spout more gibberish. Priss let out a sigh and then answered the questions that Leon seemed to be trying to ask. 

"Tonight? No. I have a gig. Come to Hot Legs early if you want to get in. Tomorrow would be great. Pick me up at seven. Gotta split. Hope to see you tonight, Leon-Pea." Oh, my god! The look on Leon's face as Priss walked away was priceless. I don't know whether or not he was stunned by the fact that Priss 'made' the date or disgusted by the fact that she called him 'Leon-pea'. 

  
Linna and I decided that their date should be special. Linna said that she had just the thing at the shop. She would bring it to her apartment and told me to tell Leon to pick Priss up there. I called Leon and Linna called Priss. Leon told me that he wanted to take Priss somewhere nice but wasn't sure that was her style. I told Leon that I thought Priss would like it as long as it didn't seem like he was trying to impress her. Priss was the type of girl who didn't mind going out for burgers at a greasy burger stand but that didn't mean he had to take her to one. She probably had never been to a nice restaurant, at least not in a while anyway. I think Leon understood. It's so funny. Leon has no problems talking to me but when he tries to talk to Priss he clams up. I told him to pick Priss up at Linna's. We had something special planned. 

Wow. Linna was right. Priss looked fabulous. Linna had found the perfect dress for Priss to wear. It was a far cry from the pink thing that Sylia had chosen when she lost that bet. The sexy black number hugged Priss' figure in all the right places and showed off just enough skin to turn heads. Priss looked a bit uncomfortable but I think it was just that she wasn't used to wearing dresses. I think she liked the way she looked. I looked at the clock. Five minutes. 

  
**Next chapter:** Linna. Please tell me what you think... do you want Leon too? 


	3. Linna

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end and may contain a few spoilers. Some events may be referenced from the dub while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I took some liberties with.

**Bubblegum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH  
by NinjaNao**

  


Linna:   
I made it! I'm alive. Who would have thought? I know my family certainly thought I was nuts to want to leave and chase my dream in Tokyo. If they only knew what that dream was. I think they would have committed me to a mental hospital if I told them my true intentions for moving out to Tokyo. I couldn't' exactly tell them what those dreams were. Seeking out a mythical vigilante group with the intention of becoming a member wasn't exactly what they would have liked me to pursue. Not only did I find the Knight Sabers, I became a member and I helped save the world! 

I recall the first day I met Priss. Oh, she made me so mad. Nearly hitting me and causing me to drop my lunch. I honestly didn't know what got into me, a country girl, new to the big city. I wasn't going to take it. Nobody did that to me! I chased her down through the parking garage sliding down a pole to confront her in the street breaking my heel. She must have thought I was crazy. Pedestrian vs. motorbike. Yeah, right. I either impressed her or scared her by my determination. Eventually, she led me to the Knight Sabers. I probably would have killed myself trying. 

We didn't' get along at first. She ignored me. It frustrated my to no end. But now I know that is just the way that she is. She's one of those people who likes to be alone. 

After the defeat of Galatea, boy was I glad to get back to Tokyo. I don't know where we had been taken, but Tokyo sure was a welcome sight. I never want to go through a debriefing like that again. At first it wasn't too bad. They gave us clothes and food. Nursed us back to health. Then the debriefing began. I don't think they believed our story at first. How did we end up naked on that island? How did we survive re-entry if we fell from space? Where were our so-called hard suits? What kind of technology were these hard suits that could protect its human wearer though atmosphere re-entry? What was our real motive for destroying that thing in space? How was it that we were able to penetrate its defenses when the NSA nukes were not? What were we trying to hide? How did we end up naked on that island? Frankly I think they concentrated a bit too much on the fact that we were naked. I have a severe hatred for the military now. 

Nene had no problem finding work once we made it back to Tokyo. She got a job at one of the many robotics firms that sprung up to replace all the boomers. It was harder for me. I didn't have any skills. I was lucky to get that job that I had when I first moved to Tokyo. 

After being recruited back into the A.D Police, where she is much happier, she suggested that I re-open Sylia's shop. I looked at her like she was nuts. She told me that several of the female officers as well as a few of the males in regards to their wives were complaining that little attention was being paid to them. They needed a place to shop. Nene thought that the Silky Doll would be one answer and a job for me. Personally, I think it was just a way to get me out her apartment because I kept cleaning it. Some of the officers were even willing to help clean up the site. Why not? 

I saw them the same day that Nene did. We told each other about them at the same time when we met for lunch like we always did. New Sekiria posters! They were holding auditions for band members. That meant that Priss was alive! We weren't upset that she didn't tell us that she had returned. Priss was like that. She probably figured that we'd find out eventually and hunt her down. Nene had copied down the audition information. She said that she was going to go down there and confront Priss. I told that I thought we could maybe go and get a pizza and take it to her place, since I wouldn't be able to make it to any audition. Nene finally won out. Her idea would be funny and I made her promise that she would tell me how it turned out. Nene promised to tell Priss about me. 

Priss didn't' come right away. I began to wonder what Nene told her. Nene said that she told Priss that I had reopened the Silky Doll and that I should know how Priss felt about that place. There was that and the fact that the auditions were taking up a lot of time. When she finally did make it to see me, I didn't know whether or not to hug her or strangle her. Actually, I don't think I should have hugged her. No wonder those customers ran out. Priss looked like a demon possessed with her skintight leather, sweat drenched hair. And that almost maniacal laugh didn't help matters either. After gagging from the sweaty hug, I yelled at her for scaring away my customers. Priss just smiled at me. 

Soon after that, Priss started joining our lunch get together. It was during one of our lunch meetings that Leon showed up. Priss was nervous about the evening show at Hot Legs. It was the first show with the new band. I kept teasing Priss about how much food she was eating. She said that she needed the food for energy. Eating a lot before the show would not be a good idea. Then Leon showed up. We didn't notice him until it was too late. He sneaked up behind Priss and covered her eyes. She reacted by elbowing him! Apparently, she did not like her eyes being covered like that. Oh my god. Poor Leon. She said not to do that. I think Leon will remember not to. Not exactly the greeting he was expecting. He took a seat next to Priss and was his usual self. He either blathers on and on about who knows what, or acts like a gibbering idiot. He was trying to ask Priss something, or at least that's what I thought he was trying to do. Priss was not impressed but she answered his gibberish by inviting him to the show and making a date. Then she said that she had to go and left. I don't know what Leon reacted to the most, the fact that he now had a date with Priss or the fact that she left calling him "Leon-Pea". The look on Leon's face was so precious. 

When Nene and I talked later, we agreed. Priss couldn't go out on a nice date with her man picking her up at that trailer of hers. Besides, we just had to give her a makeover! Nene said that Priss would protest. Of course Priss would protest. That was what would be the most fun. I had just gotten a few styles of dresses that I thought would look so nice on Priss and I thought that she would actually like at least one of them. Nene agreed to call and talk to Leon. I would handle Priss. It took a bit of convincing, but I eventually won. 

  
Priss did not look very happy when she arrived at my place this afternoon. I think she had an idea of what I had planned. There was more to it than merely not having Leon pick her up at her trailer. The last time she got a makeover she was stuck in a pink dress for losing a bet with Sylia. I promised Priss that I wasn't going to put her in pink. I had a feeling Priss would choose one of the black dresses. 

When I was done, I was rather impressed with how she came out. Priss put up such a big fuss. Stage makeup was one thing. Priss was impressed by the end result as well. I walked with Priss out to the main room to give Nene a first look. She was floored. Speechless almost. 

Then somebody knocked. Leon was here. I think all of our hearts skipped a beat, Priss' at least two. Nene pushed Priss back into my bedroom so that she could make a big entrance. I opened the door. 

Leon stood there in the doorway. He was an imposing figure. He looked nice. Dressed in slacks, a nice but very simple shirt and a sports coat. He smelled nice too. Usually he smelled ever so slightly of sweat. Tonight he was wearing some kind of cologne. Poor guy. He looked nervous as hell. I invited him in. Nene peered out of the room. She smiled at Leon, calling him Leon-Pea. 

"Can she come out now?" Nene asked. 

I nodded. Nene smiled and bounced out of the room announcing Priss. Priss walked out of my bedroom. She looked absolutely stunning. She looked at Leon. 

Leon's jaw dropped. "W- I- uh, you, um- uh-" 

Priss let out an audible sigh. I chuckled and shook my head. It was going to be a long night. 

**Next Chapter:**Leon. Oh boy. I don't normally write about guys like Leon let alone from the first person... this may take a while.. I've started it. Reviews will inspire me to keep writing... 


	4. Leon

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end and may contain a few spoilers. Some events may be referenced from the dub while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I took some liberties with.

Because you asked for it...

**Bubblegum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH  
by NinjaNao**

  


Leon:   
I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to laugh at her? She opened up to me. She told me something she had probably told to a select few, if any, and I laughed. She told me her reasons for hating the A.D. Police and her dream and I laughed. That was the last I saw her before she went into space to fight that mad boomer thing... er... ah... Galaxia? 

At least I got to kiss her though. I almost missed my chance. I would have too if it wasn't for her making the first move. Once again, I went on and on blabbing like a moron. I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't find the right way. Priss did. She told me to just shut up and kissed me. Took me by surprise. Her kiss was so warm and tender, I didn't want it to end. Something I never felt from the other women. I've never been with a girl like her before. She's not like the other girls I've dated. They can best be described as bimbos. Priss is no bimbo. No way. She's smart, independent not afraid to speak her mind, and not afraid to fight or strike back. The back of my head is a testament to the latter. I had a bump on my head for days. 

What is it about Priss that just seems to turn me to goo? Even the mention of her name makes me blush. Sure, I've never been smooth with the ladies, but I'm at my worst around Priss. Some way to impress a girl, isn't it? I can't stop thinking about her. I was worrying myself silly after that thing... er... Galaxina? was destroyed. Where the hell were they? What happened to them? Did they even make it back to Earth or were they destroyed along with that ... uh. OH! Galatea! 

I was so relieved to hear from Nene. Leave it to her to find me. I was so excited that I didn't even mind that she called me "Leon-Pea". I was just glad to hear that she and Linna were okay. But my heart sank when she told me that she hadn't heard from Priss. Nene said not to worry. Priss was a survivor and if anybody were to make it, it would be Priss. Nene asked when I was going to return to Tokyo. I told her that I couldn't return. Not just yet. Nene understood, although I could hear the disappointment in her voice. There was too much there that would remind me of Priss. 

Then came the day Nene called me with the news that Priss was back! Priss was alive! I couldn't get back to Tokyo fast enough. Nene told me where to meet them. They would be having lunch together. I snuck up behind Priss and covered her eyes. I guess that wasn't a good idea. She elbowed me pretty hard. Almost made me a soprano. My eyes teared up but I didn't scream. Damn it. I have to remember how strong that girl is. Priss gave me a little smile, said hello and told me never to do that again. I really hope I can remember that. I got up off the floor and sat next to her. She hadn't changed. She was just as beautiful and sexy as I had remembered her. I wanted to tell her that but I just got all tongue tied again. I don't know what I ended up saying. I wanted to tell her how glad I was to see that she was all right and that she had made it back to Earth. Linna and Nene were trying so hard not to laugh at me. 

Priss just sat there. Her hear propped up against her arm. Did she even care? She seemed miles away, lost in thought. What the heck was she thinking about? Who was she talking about? Nene wouldn't have let me come and make a fool of myself would she? Then Priss started talking. She had a show. Get there early if I wanted to get in. Tomorrow was good. Seven? Leon-Pea. Grrr. She was gone. Huh? What? Did the love of my life, Priss S Asagiri just make a date with me? Me? Leon McNichol? Oh, my god. And she called me Leon-Pea. Damn it. I'm gonna wring Nene's neck for that. 

I sat there for a bit wondering what the heck I was going to do. I found myself wishing that I knew where Daley was so that I could ask him where he thought I should take a girl like Priss on our first date. Sure, I could probably ask Nene, but I felt so strange doing that, especially with Linna sitting there. I didn't know her as well as I knew Nene. I must have been sitting there with a stupid grin on my face because Linna and Nene kept laughing at me. 

After lunch I found myself wandering through the streets. I didn't feel much like seeing if I could get my job back at the A.D Police just yet. Nene said that they could use me. If they recruited her back surely they would want me back. Heh. I saw the new Sekiria posters plastered all over town. Just like always. Those beautiful brown eyes staring out from the poster. Priss' eyes. Only now, there were unfamiliar names above the name "Sekiria" Edison, Steel, and John, and beneath "Sekiria" it read "Featuring Fox and ... PRISS!" 

It was odd to walk around and not see a single boomer. Robots, however were everywhere. They weren't as 'friendly' as a boomer was. It's funny. I never thought I would actually miss having boomers around. I soon found myself in front of Hot Legs and decided to go in. Get there early, she said. But I thought four hours was a bit much. I was wrong. I figured that I would be the first person there for the Sekiria show. There was already a small group of fans claiming their spots at center stage, having their own little mini-convention. I staked out my spot next to them. They let me into their little group. Boy, was that weird. I've never associated with the 'fan' types. They asked me how long I had been a fan. I guess I had to be a fan being there four hours before the show. I shrugged. Not to long. I said. I was there to see Priss. They laughed at me. Weren't they all? Priss was HOT! They asked me what my favorite song was. I had no idea. I hadn't really heard any of the songs before. They ignored my after that. That was just fine with me. 

Sekiria was awesome! They totally blew me away. I never would have thought Priss to have so much energy like that. The way she interacted with her band, with the crowd. It was electrifying. Her new band sounded fantastic, not that I knew what they sounded like before but the crowd seemed to approve. Priss noticed me in the crowd and flashed me a smile. By the reactions of the crowd she probably doesn't do that that often as that little display of emotion caused a big commotion. Everybody around me was claiming that the smile was meant for them. I knew who it was meant for. 

After the show she and Fox were mobbed by the back entrance to the club. I was there in the back. I thought about waiting for her, but I decided to let her bask in her glory. When she noticed me, I raised my hand as though holding a gun and shot her in the heart like she did to me that one night. She turned away briefly to a fan, and that's when I left. 

  
I called Nene. I couldn't help myself. What was I going to do? I had a date with Priss. I wanted to take her someplace nice, but I didn't want it to seem like I was trying to impress her. Nene said that Priss was the type that liked to stay at home and eat frozen microwave pizza. She was the type of girl who didn't mind going out to a greasy burger stand for burgers in the middle of the night. That didn't mean that I had to do that or that she didn't like going out to someplace nice. She said not to make it too fancy or Priss would think that I was trying to impress her. Nene also told me to pick Priss up at Linna's. They had a little surprise in store for me. They were going to make Priss up all nice and pretty so I had better look nice. After hanging up with Nene, I remembered this one place that Daley liked. I made reservations for the tow of us there. 

I made it to Linna's in time. I was nervous. My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe this woman was making me so nervous. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a bit of a commotion and then Linna opened it. She invited me in. Nene peeked out from the bedroom and introduced Priss. 

Wow. I could hardly recognize her. Priss was gorgeous. Not that she wasn't before, but that dress... It hugged her figure in just the right places, and yet still maintained that aura of danger. She was beautiful... stunning... a vision... My head started spinning. It was making my head hurt... everything went black... 

  
  
[laughs] sorry. I just couldn't figure out how to end this chapter! 

**Next Chapter:** Yes, it continues! It 'starts over' again with Priss! From her POV... the show, the date. 

Okay... the title of this story really sucks... anybody have a better one? I'm open to suggestions... 


	5. Priss 2

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end and may contain a few spoilers. Some events may be referenced from the dub while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I took some liberties with.

**Bubblegum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH  
by NinjaNao**

  


Priss:   
So, I had a date with Leon. It was an interesting evening. I've calmed down now, finally. I still can't believe what happened. I'm tempted to call Fox and ask him, but the guy would probably hate me. He was really drunk and could use the rest. 

The night before was the debut of the new band. The show was simply incredible. It was so nice to see a lot of our old fans there in the club. That really felt good. It was great that they continued to be there for Fox and me. There were even a few signs of well wishes for Maxon and Jaid. Leon was up front too. That meant that he had gotten there really early. I smiled at him during the set. Boy, did that get a reaction. I guess, I don't really smile much when I'm up on stage. Everybody was claiming that my rare display of emotion was targeted at them. The important thing was that Leon knew. He nodded and placed a hand over his heart. 

After the show, the crowd at the back door was larger than usual. I noticed Leon towards the back of the crowd. I signed a few autographs, but when I looked up again, he was gone. No matter. I was going to see him soon. 

Okay. The date. Leon looked really nice. I liked the cologne he was wearing. It smelled really nice on him. But as usual, he was such a dope. I complimented him and he lost it completely. Honestly, I don't know why he gets so worked up over me. I'm sure he's seen lots of women in sexier numbers than the one that I was wear as well as being nicer looking than me. Women who care about what they look like, and live the high life. Not like me, a starving rock singer who lives in a run down trailer in the forgotten part of town. But, nope. The idiot gets all worked up over me, and passes out. Yup. The moron fainted. Right there, on Linna's floor. 

Nene nearly joined him by laughing so hard. Linna started laughing too. Me? I just stared at the guy, lying there on the floor. But I lost it and started laughing too, when Linna started snorting. We were laughing so hard we were making ourselves sick. Poor Leon. I hadn't had a good laugh like that in I don't know how long. 

Finally, Nene had had enough and went to get some smelling salts. Leon came to with a start with Nene in his face making kissing noises, calling him 'her darling Leon-Poo. I playfully kicked Nene away and looked at Leon. He looked embarrassed as he got up. We left the apartment. 

As we made our way outside, Leon looked at his watch and sighed. We had missed our reservation. I guess we stood there laughing at him for too long. Oops. I felt kind of bad that it had been at Leon's expense. I really like the guy, you know. I just wish he would learn to lighten up around me. It's not like I bite or anything. I act tough, but I've got a softer side. Really. I do. 

Leon walked up to he bike. I glared at him. He really didn't expect me to ride on that thing in the dress that I was wearing, did he? Apparently, he didn't expect me to be dressed in a dress because he looked at the bike then at me and took a deep breath as he chuckled and scratched his head. 

Leon made some calls and finally found a rental agency that would drive the car out to us. I did NOT want to go out on a date in a police car. That was his first suggestion. By the time the car arrived, I was starving and could think of little else other than eating. Okay, so I was nervous about the date and forgot to eat lunch. So, yes, I was now starving. 

We went to several restaurants but the wait was much to long. I wanted food and I wanted it now! So I shoved Leon to the passenger side and drove to a run down hot dog stand on my side of town. Mind you, it had been a while since I had been behind the wheel of a car. I know how to drive, it had just been a while. I think my driving sort of terrified Leon because when I returned with the food, he insisted on driving. 

I got into the passenger side of the car and Leon looked at me and asked what the hell I had gotten. I ordered him to drive to a park that I liked to frequent. Many a Sekiria song had been written in the park. I gave Leon his hot dogs, which were made the way I liked them. If he was going to date me, he had to learn to appreciate what I liked. They were piled high with sour kraut and lots of hot sauce. I got a mound of fries for us to share, water for the both of us and two vanilla shakes. 

Sitting beside Leon on the park bench I dove into the food. Leon took one bite of the hot dog and nearly choked. Apparently, Leon cannot take hot food. He nearly inhaled his milkshake and glared at me. I had done that on purpose. No, I told him. I put hot sauce on my hot dogs too. I seemed to have no problem eating mine so he grabbed it and took a bite. I tried to warn him, but it was too late. There went my milkshake. I called him a wimp, took my hot dog back and ate it. I don't think Leon will trust me with food again. 

Leon babbled on about things. I really don't remember what the heck he was saying, something about messing things up between us, my show, all kinds of stuff. I really didn't pay much attention. I just wanted him to shut up, so I snuggled into him. It felt nice to be close to somebody again. I think Leon stopped talking and put his arms around me. 

I was enjoying the silence and the security of being in Leon's arms when my phone rang. It startled me. Leon made a comment that he would wring Nene's neck personally if it was her. It was Fox. Huh? Why would he be calling me? He knew that I had a date. He was screaming at me to come down to Hot Legs on the double and be prepared to sing. I asked him why? I had never heard him so excited before. He told me to just get my ass in gear and over to the club on the double. 

I stood up and told Leon to take me to the club. Leon looked hurt. Couldn't it wait? Couldn't I just forget about my band for just one night?

Angrily I snatched the keys from his hand and walked to the car. If he didn't want to come, he could stay there at the park. My trailer wasn't far. He could walk back there. Singing was my life, it was what kept me alive. Something was up and I was going with or without him. Leon grabbed the keys from me and drove to the club. I could tell he was mad. 

When we got to Hot Legs and went inside, Fox was on me in an instant. I could see the rest of the band on stage preparing to play. Fox dragged me away from Leon, complimenting me on how sexy I looked. As we got closer, that was when I saw him. Simon Rogers. He was only one of the hottest producers/recording execs in the industry. What the hell was he doing at Hot Legs?! Great. My breath smelled like hot sauce and sour kraut. 

  
  
  
**Next Chapter:**Nene...

Coming up... Linna, then Sylia. Keep the reviews coming and I will keep writing... it motivates me to write. It really does. 


	6. Nene 2

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end and may contain a few spoilers. Some events may be referenced from the dub while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I took some liberties with.

  
Rebirth  
by  
NinjaNao  


**Nene:**  
Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Priss called me about 1:30am. Scared the crap out of me. I mean she was like out on a date with Leon-pea, right? Why was she calling me unless something had gone wrong and she wanted to kill me since I sort of set them up. I was so paranoid to even answer the phone. But I finally decided that she would find me regardless and it would be less painful to know it was coming, right? 

At first, I didn't even recognize her voice. It sure didn't sound like Priss, but the caller was calling from Priss' phone and I didn't think that anybody other than Priss would be using her phone, and it wasn't Leon-Pea. Priss sounded, well happy. In all the time that I have known Priss I have never heard her sound happy. I mean, that is my job. ^_^V She sounded all excited and was actually laughing at me on the phone. I asked her if everything was all right? Has she gone nuts? Was she feeling okay? Priss told me that she was never better. I asked her why she was so happy? Did Leon-Pea propose to her or something? 

Priss started laughing and told me to "Get real". Leon could barely get up the nerve to ask her out. Did I honestly think Leon could get up enough nerve to ask something important like that? Well, okay. I screamed at her. What then?! She was driving me crazy! Why was she so happy? Did she like lose it and go on a killing spree or something? Priss laughed at me and told me I was being silly. What?! She was teasing me. I hate it when she does that. 

Ohmygod! Priss told me where she was and what had happen! Oh, my, god! Priss said that Sekiria just got signed to a major recording deal. I was so happy I screamed! I know that that has been Priss' dream for like forever. I just kept screaming. Priss was screaming with me. My screams woke Linna up, who just rolled over and told me to shut up. Priss told me to come to Hot Legs and celebrate with her. I told her I would be there. 

I tried to get Linna to wake up, but I couldn't. Well! I was going to go by myself then. I had to take a taxi, which wouldn't be fun going to the side of town that Hot Legs was in, plus I was alone. But being with Priss was worth the risk, wasn't it? 

When I got there, I couldn't find Priss. I found one of her band members. Fox. He was really happy too. I couldn't blame him. He and Priss had been playing together for so long. He was a little sad because Maxon and Jaid couldn't be there to share the dream with them. I assured him that they were there in spirit and that they were sharing the dream with them. He asked me if I was the one responsible for getting Priss in the sexy black dress she was wearing. He never thought he would live to see the day Priss dressed like the beautiful woman she was. Leon was one lucky fellow. I laughed at him and told him that it was Linna who made her up. And yeah. Priss did look great. The dress was merely on loan, but I didn't think Linna would want it back after tonight and Priss just might want to keep it to remember the night by. 

I asked Fox where Priss had gone off to. He pointed her out. She was in a secluded corner of the club talking to Leon. Her happy mood was gone. She looked like the Priss I was more familiar with except for the dress and stuff. I walked over to her. 

Leon glared at me. Priss turned around and stood up to give me a hug, thanking me for coming. She smiled at me. Priss is so pretty when she smiles. I wonder if she knows that. 

I didn't say anything. But something was going on. Leon-Pea looked angry. And if I didn't know better, I'd say that Priss was on the verge of crying. Priss told me to go and get to know her band. She thanked me for coming again. It really meant a lot to her. She was sorry she woke me up. I told her that I was happy to come. I looked at Leon and sighed. Then I left the two of them alone... 

  
  
**Next Chapter: **Sylia. I don't know where this is going... I just write it as it comes to me... please keep the reviews coming and I will write more. 


	7. Sylia

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end and may contain a few spoilers. Some events may be referenced from the dub while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I took some liberties with.

**Bubblegum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH  
by NinjaNao**

  


Sylia:   
News doesn't reach here as fast as I am used to. Not that I have been trying to seek it out either. It's not that I don't care, don't get me wrong. I just knew in my heart that everything would be all right with those three. They were different. Not like the first team that I had assembled. Sure, Priss was in it for the money at first, Nene wanted to prove to the world she wasn't useless and Linna wanted to be a superhero, but in the end, they, we all became friends. I would never have been able to defeat Galatea if not for them. 

It didn't surprise me in the slightest when Nene contacted me. I figured she would be the first to contact me. She informed me of what had happened. She and Linna were okay. They had been grilled by the military about the hardsuits but couldn't and wouldn't if they could tell then anything. Nene is back at the A.D. Police still working as a dispatcher but also does special assignment hacking. She is not supposed to tell anybody about the hacking part. I find it amusing that Linna has reopened my lingerie shop given Linna's character, though not as amusing if it had been Priss. Now that news would have sent me packing back to Tokyo faster than you could say "Knight Sabers Action!" just to see it. 

Mackey is doing well. He is slowly regaining his humanity and memories. I don't want to push him to remember. Nigel says that it would be best to let him sort them out on his own. From what he can tell, his memories are just a jumbled mess. Nene has asked in many of her emails how he is doing. I know that she cares about him very much. I don't have much to tell her. I try to be encouraging but he doesn't seem to remember her yet. He is however beginning to recognize the Knight Sabers and seems to pay particular attention to the pink one. 

Nigel is not happy out here in the country. He is doing his best to support me, but there are only so many modifications one can make to a tractor. He still works with Mackey. Mackey enjoys working with Nigel. Nigel enjoys having Mackey around. I am happy that Nigel is here with me. I want to return to Tokyo but Mackey is a little too boomer like and I fear retaliation. Nigel says that we should wait a while longer. 

I received an email from Priss. I still chuckle at it's bland contents. "Hi. Doing fine. Maxon, Jaid gone. ;-; Fox and I found new members. Leon=moron. Got record deal. How are Nigel and Mackey?" Ha! No mention of me. How typical. So unemotional, detached. I know she deliberated neglected to mention me. I replied that **_ I_** was doing fine and so were Nigel and Mackey. I congratulated her on her record deal and expected to receive a sample. 

I will return soon. I miss the big city too much. 

  
  
**Next Chapter:** Linna. Sorry this one is so short... 


	8. Linna 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end. If you've gotten this far I'm not going to warn you about possible spoilers anymore. Some events may be referenced from the dub, while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I will take liberties with. 

BubbleGum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH   
By  
NinjaNao  


Linna:  
I was a little worried about Priss. I know that she was probably busy and all, with the new contract and stuff. But that didn't' mean I couldn't worry. Besides, after what Nene told me, I just knew that there had to be something wrong. I mean, really! Priss crying? No way! But still, there was so much to Priss that I didn't' know. I tried calling her phone, but it figured that she didn't' pick up. Heh. I never did get her email address. I could just ask Nene, but she said that she hadn't heard from her either. 

Priss walked into the shop one day as I was closing. She looked really tired. I was really happy to see her. I tried to hide my excitement, but given the look she gave me, I don't think I was very successful. She told me that she had come to pay for the dress she had worn to the date. After the impromptu performance she couldn't return it. I told her not to worry about it. It was on me. Besides, I think she would have had a heart attack if she knew how much it cost. I asked Priss if she wanted to join me for dinner, if she hadn't already eaten that is. Priss shrugged. She said that she had a frozen pizza at her place that needed eating and asked me if I wanted to join her. She needed to clean out her freezer and with the way I ate, it would be a breeze. I wasn't sure if should have been offended by that remark. I was just glad that she was offering me a pizza rather than those mustard monstrosities I had the first time I dropped by. Of course, that visit was rather unannounced. I took Priss up on her offer. I did want to talk to her, and I was bound and determined to get her to talk about what had happened. 

We sat on her bed and ate the pizza. Priss ate quietly. She definitely looked like she had things on her mind. I tried to think of a way to begin my questioning. Priss looked at me and took a deep breath. She said that Leon was a moron. She was upset. Why couldn't he be happy for her? She asked. Why did he have to be so upset? What did her past have to do with him being happy for her? Singing was her life, couldn't he be happy for her? I told Priss that I was happy for her. She thanked me. 

It was silent for a while. Then I got up the courage to flat out ask Priss what happened. Was Nene right? Had she been crying? Priss nodded. I could see tears welling up in her eyes again. She said that Leon had asked about her past. She didn't want to talk about it. He insisted. He asked about her past lovers, if she still loved them, if Fox was one of them. Priss told him that the past was the past, Fox was not part of that past. She just wanted to leave the past in the past. Leon just would not let it go. He wanted to know if she was still in love with anybody from her past. Priss said that she couldn't lie. Yes. She was still in love, but it would not interfere with the present. Her love was another reason she sang. She sang for him. Leon still would not let go. He wanted to know more. Priss told him that he had nothing to worry about. The man she sang to every time she was on stage was not a threat to anybody any more. 

Priss was crying. I took her into my arms and comforted her. I told her that she didn't have to say anymore. I understood. I told her that Nene and I were there for her and that we would be Sekiria's biggest fans. She chuckled. She told me that she was going to be away for a while. If Leon bugged them about contacting her, to give him her email address as: blueknight@sekiria.com. It was the address the girls who ran the Official Sekiria Fan Club contacted her at. 

After dinner, Priss gave me some food to take to Nene. She told me to tell Leon that she loved him. If he truly loved her, then he would just forget about her past and love her for who she was now, not who she was. I told her that I would relay the message. I wished her the best of luck and I was on my way.

  
  
**Next Chapter:** Nene 


	9. Nene 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end. If you've gotten this far I'm not going to warn you about possible spoilers anymore. Some events may be referenced from the dub, while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I will take liberties with. 

**

BubbleGum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH   
By  
NinjaNao  


**

Nene:  
I was glad to get out of the 'totem pole' today. Ugh. Too many calls. Too many stupid calls. Thank goodness I only had a half shift. I had a major hack to do. The AD Police installed a new security system and it was my job to test it out. Heh. I love my job. My real job, that is. I'm a hacker for the AD Police. Yeah. So now you know. WATCH OUT! *giggles* 

So anyway after my shift I went home so I could use my own computers. I wont' bore you with all the details. But needless to say I got in. It wasn't easy, and I think my intricate knowledge of the system to begin with helped. So I think the system passed. But the real test lay inside. When I found my way into the system, to where some of the more personal and high security items were I was surprised to see that somebody had already hacked into the system. I recognized the hacker signature of that of one of my friends, Kira, or as she was known in the hacker circles, the Dragon Lady, or Shadow Dragon. I didn't report her. For I know that she doesn't do anything you don't specifically ask her and she doesn't hack into defense or bank accounts. She has a very high sense of morals, for a hacker. 

With my hack of the AD Police computer done, I called Kira. I told her that I had seen her in the system. I was doing a professional security hack so I wanted her opinion of the system as well as wanting to know what she was doing in there. She laughed. She told me that she was in the system when the new system went online. She had a hell of a time getting out. She told me that she had a client who wanted to check personal records, and the police archives were the best place to get them or go to them since the police system had links to everything. She told me that it was Leon McNichol. She wondered why he didn't just as me to hack into the system. Why go through all the trouble of hiring her? Kira was one of the best and not cheap. I asked her what Leon wanted. Did it have to do with somebody named Priss? If it did, that was the reason he hired her. He knew that I wouldn't hack the system to dig up Priss' past. Kira said that it did have to do with Priss. I was worried now. I asked her what it was Leon wanted to know and what she found out and told him. 

Kira was reluctant at first. But I told her that Leon wasn't being fair. If Priss wanted him/us to know about her past she would have told us. Then there was the fact that if I wanted to, I could find the same things that she did. Kira laughed. Knowing that I basically have the same hacking morals she does she told me. She told me that Priss was one screwed up chick. Leon wanted to know about her past, in particular any boys she may have dated. Kira said that she told Leon that there was one in particular with whom she was in love with but he died. She told me that she left out the details of his death. She told me though. Oh my, god. Poor Priss. No wonder she is the way she is. I thanked Kira for telling me. 

I was now worried about Priss. I could understand why she had been crying that night. I knew the reason she sang was because of something in her past. It was because of him. Leon must have hounded her about him and Priss didn't want to think about it. He must have pressed, and Priss got upset. I don't blame her. I respected Priss before, but now,... Wow. I understand her more. Next time I get the chance to see her I just want to give her a big hug. I don't think I would be able to survive something like what she went through. 

Leon. Grrrr.. I don't know what I'm going to do the next time I see him. The brat. I'm not going to talk to him, that's for sure. What a jerk. I am glad that he hired Kira thought. Thank the gods. I would have hated to think what he would have found out had he gotten another hacker. 

Oh! I heard from Mackey! Yeah! He knows who I am now. He is starting to feel things. He knows now that we, the knight sabers are his friends. Sylia says that they will try for a visit soon. I can't wait! 

  



	10. Mackey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end. If you've gotten this far I'm not going to warn you about possible spoilers anymore. Some events may be referenced from the dub, while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I will take liberties with. 

**

BubbleGum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH   
By  
NinjaNao  


**

Mackey:   
I am starting to remember and piece things together. I can feel things again. The first to come back were the images. Just images. They were all jumbled up and made no sense. It was like my mind was shattered into a million pieces, with no instruction manual. Once I put things in order, things began to make sense. Sylia came clean with me. She told me the truth of who or should I say what I am. She said that for all intent and purposes, I am her brother. She even got me legal papers! Wow. 

Sylia also told me what happened to Galatea. I could tell that she was upset. I don't blame her. I am too. She was a part of us. 

I remembered Priss first. Sylia was surprised. She said that I was the closest to Nene and figured that I would remember her first. I think Nigel had something to do with my remembering Priss. I spend a lot of time with Nigel, and he is close to Priss. 

Nene has been sending me email, keeping me up to date on what is going on. I've started emailing Nene back now that I can remember her and things. I really like her. Nene has told me about her new job. She is the hacker for the AD Police. She usually hacks into systems for the police or is hired by through the police. She told me about Priss and her recording contract. I think that is great. I know that Priss really wanted that. Leon however isn't too happy about it. I don't understand why. 

I think it's funny. Linna is running Sylia's shop. But according to Linna, it's doing quite well. And, well, she is enjoying it. Sylia laughed and told her that she would sell the shop to her. Linna said no, she was only doing it because she needed something to do, and that she would be happy to give it back to Sylia once we returned to Tokyo. I think they settled on being business partners. 

Nigel is anxious to return. He doesn't like it out here in the country. Sylia finds it relaxing, she says. They are getting along great. When Nigel isn't in the barn he turned into his garage, he is with Sylia. At times, Sylia will even sit and watch Nigel work. She even asks him questions about what he's doing. She's never done that before. 

Sylia doesn't think I'm ready to return. I think that I am. I miss everybody. I want to see my friends again. I know that I am ready to return. I hope Nigel and I can convince Sylia that it is time soon. 


	11. Leon 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end. If you've gotten this far I'm not going to warn you about possible spoilers anymore. Some events may be referenced from the dub, while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I will take liberties with. 

BubbleGum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH   
By  
NinjaNao  


**Leon:**  
I haven't heard from Priss. She won't answer my calls. I get an auto reply from that email address Linna gave to me. "Thank you for your message. I appreciate the time you took to write me. I am quite busy at the moment and don't have the time to answer your message personally. Keep checking the forum. I do log on every once in a while. Take care, Priss" What the fuck? I'm not some idiot fan. I'm her boyfriend and she sends me that generic message? Nobody seems to know where she is, either. I can't seem to get anything from the girls. Not Nene, who isn't talking to me, or Linna. I don't know where Sylia is. Do they even care? Why aren't they out looking for her? The least Priss could do was call me and tell me how she's doing. 

I tired to find out more about Priss' mysterious past. I got some info, but I have a feeling there is more to this guy's death than what I was able to find out. Why does he haunt her so? She's still in love with him. Why ca't she let it go? If he's dead, why doesn't she go on? I joined the fan club to try and get some info. They brushed me off. Basically saying that Priss' private life is private and that as a fan I should have more respect for her. So much for that idea. 

I'm going nuts. Why won't she contact any of us? Why won't she contact me? I am out of options. I can't go looking for her. I am on a big case right now, and I would be missed. Not to mention, Daly and the others would tease me horrendously if I were to take off after a girl. 

Yeah, so Priss got this big break, a record deal, her dream come true. Why haven't we heard anything? Surely she can't be so busy that she would forget her friends? I thought I was more than that. I thought she cared. I guess not. 

I ran into her bass player, what's his name. Fox. I asked him where Priss was and what had happened. He looked at me and glared. He didn't seem to like me. I had to press him for the details, of which, weren't much. He told me that if I wanted to know about Priss to ask Priss. Some help he was. So I am back to square one. 

I finally got Nene to talk to me. She says that she's a bit worried about Priss. She knows something. I know that girl. She knows more than she's telling me. But damn it. I can't press her for details, especially when she smiles and calls me "Leon-pea". > Damn it, Priss, where are you?? 


	12. Sylia 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end. If you've gotten this far I'm not going to warn you about possible spoilers anymore. Some events may be referenced from the dub, while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I will take liberties with. 

**

BubbleGum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH   
By  
NinjaNao  


**

**Sylia: **   
It was such a lovely day. I had just finished chatting with Nene over the internet. She is doing well, as is Linna. They are both wondering when we will be returning to Tokyo. Soon. That was all I could say. How soon, I could not say. Macky is anxious to return to the city. I will admit, I've just about had it out here. I know that Nigel reached that point ages ago. 

Stepping outside, I noticed a familiar red motorcycle parked in front of Nigel's barn. Priss! I know that bike anywhere. Before I could run out there to greet her, Macky was in front of me holding me back. He told me that I had to stay here. Priss came to speak to Nigel. If she wants to talk to me, she would come to the house. I did not understand. Why wouldn't Priss want to talk to me? What was wrong? Nene was saying that Leon was upset that Priss had not contacted him. She hadn't contacted any of us. I tried again to walk toward the barn but Macky stood in my way. 

After what seemed like hours, Priss and Nigel finally emerged. Nigel kneeled down and started looking over Priss' bike. He made a few adjustments, filled the gas tank and gave her a thumbs up. Priss zipped up her jacket and picked up her helmet. Nigel put a hand on her shoulder. When Priss looked down sadly, Nigel lifted her head up. I had never seen Priss look so sad... so lost. She was always so confident, so defiant. 

Nigel was saying something to her. Priss was listening. Then Nigel leaned in and kissed her. Nigel kissed Priss. And it wasn't just a little peck on the cheek or lips. No. Nigel was kissing her. Priss was kissing Nigel. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't. When they parted, Priss smiled and said something. She put on her helmet and sped away. Nigel waved, then went back into the barn. 

I was so angry. I went back into the house. I sat there, alone, until Nigel entered. I glared at him. 

"What was that about?" I asked angerly. "What did Priss want with you?" 

Nigel was his usual quiet self, unaffected by my anger. I hate him for that. I can't intimidate him like I can others. He only said that it was a long story and that when Priss was ready, she will come back. 

She would come back? Where was Priss going? And why did she kiss Nigel like that? 

Nigel stood there, silent. Then he sighed. He told me that he had met Priss before I had found him, recruiting him to help me with the Knight Sabers for the second time. He was surprised and happy that Priss was a member. What they shared was in the past and should not have happened. It was merely something he did to help a lost soul find her way. She had come back to tell him that she was grateful but that she had to move on to find her way again. She would never forget any of her recent experiences and promised to return, but for now, she had to face the demons of her past and confront the person she once was. 

I didn't understand. But that was all Nigel said. It was all I was going to get. Macky called us to dinner. 

After dinner, I went online. I hoped to catch Nene online. I wasn't disappointed. I told her about Priss' visit to Nigel and what Nigel had said. Nene seemed to get upset. She knew something. Nene told me that yes, she did know something, but she couldn't tell me because it was learned in a not so honest way. I wanted to ask her, but I could tell that Nene was upset. She and Priss were always close. They may have seemed to have not gotten along, but I always knew that Priss and Nene would become terrific friends. Priss needs somebody not so serious like Nene, and Nene needs somebody to look up to like Priss. Nene told me that she had a feeling that she knew where Priss was going, and what she was going to do. Nene said that she would go after her. I thanked her. Out of all the Knight Sabers, I worry about Priss the most. There is so much about her that she will not reveal... that she hides from everybody, including herself. 

I hope that Nene will find her, before it's too late. 


	13. Priss 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bubblegum Crisis 2040 or the characters therein. I am merely using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours. 

This story takes place after the series end. If you've gotten this far I'm not going to warn you about possible spoilers anymore. Some events may be referenced from the dub, while others may be referenced from the sub. Some I will take liberties with. This is where I really start taking liberties...

**

BubbleGum Crisis 2040  
REBIRTH   
By  
NinjaNao  


**

**Priss:**  
They say that 'home is where the heart is'. If that is so, then this place, this city is no longer my home. Sure, I grew up here, but I also died here. I no longer belong here. Unlike many of my friends, I moved on, escaped. Although I'm sure that if you asked anybody here about that girl, Priscilla Sonoda Asagiri they will tell you quite a different story. I didn't leave town because of any angry mobs or protestors. I left under my own free will to pursue a dream, a promise. I was willing to accept full responsibility for what I did. I was willing accept my punishment. I was fully aware of what it would be. But no. My parents would have nothing of it. Their precious little baby could never have done such horrible things. Their little Priscilla would never had hung around such people. If they had paid attention to me, they would have seen that I was never the sweet innocent little girl. My father was always at work, and my mother out flaunting his money. The best lawyers money could buy were hired and I got off. I was found innocent of any wrong doing and set free. I served no time, not even community service. 

I was free, but I wasn't. My actions haunted me, and I was alone because of it. My heart ached for somebody who was no longer with me, and it was all my fault. My heart still aches, which is why I think I've come back. I left to pursue my dream, our dream. I made a promise to him the day I left that I would continue for him. 

As I make my way to the cemetery, I see people I once called my friends... strung out, begging on the corner. I had money. I was lucky. I never had to beg, but would I be in the same position if I had stayed? I could be them. It hurts to see them like that, but what could I do about it now? I have my own life. 

When I get to the cemetery, I'm a bit embarrassed that I have to ask where the grave is that I wish to visit. I wasn't allowed to attend the funeral, nor was I welcome if I could. I purchased a white rose from the flower shop. He always liked white roses. 

I found the grave. The cemetery gardener was trimming the grass around the headstone. It was sadly overgrown. I could just begin to make out the name. Thomas Hiro Arashikage. The gardener looked up and smiled at me. He asked me if I would like to help him. Gardening wasn't my thing, but I found myself nodding. I put the rose down and took the tool that he offered me. He told me sadly that nobody came to visit this poor boy. Not even his family. Not since the day the trial ended. He wished that he had more time to spend on taking care of all the unvisited graves but there was always so much to do. He only got around to some of them when the families of the neighboring graves started to complain. That hurt. 

The gardener must have seen the look on my face. "You're Priscilla, aren't you?" he asked. "The one who..." 

"Yes." I said. I could have just nodded. But I didn't want him to misinterpret my response. I felt no shame in who I was. "I go by Priss." 

He smiled again and stood up. "Well, then, I'll leave you alone. I'll be back in a little bit for my tools." With that he walked away. 

I finished with the overgrown weeds and made the grave look all nice again. I put the rose in the little vase that was provided. I took a deep breath and stood back. 

"Hiro, I'm here. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you don't hate me. I just felt that I had to come and see you. I can't say that I'm sorry for what I did, because the truth is, I don't really know what I was thinking that night. I do regret it. You're no longer with me, by my side. I miss you. I miss having you by my side. I miss your laugh, your smile, even calling me Prissy and making me try on those frilly dresses in the stores. 

But I've changed, Hiro. I've cleaned up my act and I'm pursuing our dream. I haven't had a drink or taken drugs in almost three years now. I almost made it. I almost signed a major recording deal, but they wanted me to make too many changes. The worst of which was dropping the band's name, Sekiria. Yes, I named my band that. It's technically, Sekiria featuring Priss, but I insist on Sekiria coming first. They wanted me to change it to Priss with Sekiria if I was insisting to keep the name, but I wouldn't have it. It was your idea. If my name had to go first, then I wanted to use my idea, the one you laughed yourself sick about. Priss and the Replicants. The record company hated it. They wanted me to use my full name, Priscilla. UGH. I felt like they didn't want me for my music, and I would be selling myself out. So I walked away. I've got to start all over again. But I'm not going to let this dream die. 

I love you, Hiro. I love you with all my heart, and I will always love you. But I can't be alone the rest of my life. You will always have a special place in my heart. But I think I've fallen for somebody, Hiro. It's taken me quite by surprise. I never would have expected to fall for somebody like this. I don't know how to tell them how much I care because the last thing I want it to lose this person as a friend. I have never been one to make friends. I'm not even sure how this person will take it. I'm not sure how my other friends will take it. 

Well, it's getting late. I have a lot to think about. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, nor am I making any excuses for what I did. I love you, and I will make our dream come true. I'm going to at least make sure that somebody takes care of you." 


	14. Linna 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. I am only using them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours as well. p This story takes place after the series. There are some events from the dub, some from the sub, some I take liberties with. p

**Rebirth  
by  
Ninjanao**

**Linna:**

It was busy day at work. Between everything with the store and the rebuilding of the secret floors, it was crazy. I want everything to be ready for Sylia when she returns. I know that she will return soon.

On my way home, I went by Priss' trailer. I do that every few days to see if she had returned. Today there was somebody working on the trailer. That scared me at first until I realized who it was. NIGEL! Oh my god! I was so happy to see him. I asked him if Sylia and Mackey were with him. He was his usual charming self. He told me no. They would be coming later. I asked him what she was doing with Priss trailer and if he had heard from Priss. He told me that Priss was all right. She just had a lot of thinking to do. She would be returning soon, in her own time. There was something he wasn't telling me. I just knew it.

When I got home, I checked my email. I was hoping that Priss had emailed me. Leon. More Leon. Leon. I don't read Leon's emails hardly ever anymore. Nene. I opened that.

_Hiya! It's Nene. Hey, I found out some things about Priss. I can't tell you what exactly, but let her have some space okay? Leon is a real jerk. He tried to dig into Priss' past by hiring a hacker to get the 'dirt' on her. It was a friend of mine. He didnt' learn anything more that what he already knew, but she told me some things because Priss was a friend of mine. I'll talk to you later. V_

Oh my god! An email from Priss!

_Hey, there. Yeah, it's me. I'm sending this to the both of you. Linna, Nene. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I just need some time to myself. I'll be back soon. I promise. I hope Leon isn't being a jerk. Wishful thinking huh? Well, I should go. I'll see you guys when I return. _

Reading her email, I realized just how much I missed her. I really want to see her. More emails from Leon. I am really beginning to hate that man. Why can't he leave me alone and get the idea that I don't know where Priss is? I really wish I could help him, but I for one did not know how, nor did I want to. At first I was all for Nene's idea to hook him up with Priss but now I didn't want them to be together. Why? I don't know why, but lately all I can think about was Priss. It's starting to disturb me...


	15. Nene 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. I am only using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours.

This story takes place after the end of the Bubble Gum Crisis 2040 anime. Some events may be referenced from the dub, others from the sub. Some I take liberties with.

**Shout outs:** Heh. Yeah. It's been a long time since I've updated. I moved across the country. I didn't have a computer of my own... I lost my handwritten chapters. I'm glad to see that people are still interested in this story. I am developing some interesting things... not all of them as I originally planned.

**Rebirth**

**by**

**Ninjanao**

Leon wanted to talk to me today. He called me into his office. Hrmph. He did it over the PA system so everybody was teasing me about it. Stupid Leon-pion. He wanted to know if I had heard anything, anything at all about Priss. I had to tell him again that I did not. I don't' think he believed me. I really didn't. I was worried a bit about Priss. I told Leon that. I also told him that Priss was just like that. She liked time to herself. She was a loner at heart. And that if he truly loved her he would understand that and give her some space. When she felt like it, she would return and contact, her, him... all of them.

I received another email from Mackey! He's really getting back to his old self. I think he has a crush on me. Eheh. I like the kid, but I just consider him a friend. I don't know if I could think of him as anything else other than a buddy or perhaps a little brother. I don't' know. I've never really thought of having a relationship. But then he would understand me and my passion for computers and technology. I don't know that anybody else really understands that like he does. I guess, Nigel would if I compared it to mechanics, or Priss would if I compared it to her music. He said that Nigel has already left for the city. He should be here now. Priss asked if he could fix up her trailer. Mackey thinks it was just an excuse to help Nigel get off the farm. She had visited and he was sure that Nigel voiced his boredom and frustration. He also said that Sylia and him were going to be returning soon. He couldn't wait to see me.

Boomers are slowly making a comeback. It's with mixed views but people just got so used to them performing menial tasks and the robots were just too limiting. I have the feeling that sometime soon, the Knight Sabers will be called back into service. ;

**Notes:** thank you for reading! Sorry my chapters are so short. Some of them will be longer, really. But not any longer than they have been. I do plan to update more now that I have a comp of my own. This chapter is kind of just taking up space as I didn't want to post another Leon chapter so soon. Heh.


	16. Nigel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of BubbleGum Crisis. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. Do not sue me.

When I started this story I only thought that I would write from the girls' POV's but people demanded Leon. He's got like 3 chapters? He will get more. This is the chapter that I swore I would never write. I didn't want to write for him and although a few people asked, I was not going to do it. But I guess losing my notes and having to completely rewriting everything has resulted in this chapter. Enjoy.

**Rebirth**

**by**

**Ninjanao**

**Nigel:**

When Priss arrived at the farm I was surprised. I was not surprised that she found the farm. I would have expected her or Nene to find it. They are resourceful in that way. What surprised me was that Priss came. She looked much like that day I first met her.

She had come to me asking for a job. She needed a place to stay and my garage looked like it had space to crash. She knew a lot about motorcycles and could help me, she said. I didn't want an assistant. But I allowed her to stay because she looked like she really needed somebody. I recognized the signs. She was going through major withdrawal, and was extremely upset about something. I'm sure my own drinking didn't help her but she remained strong. I only wish I had her strength some of the time. Eventually she opened up to me and told me about Hiro and what she had done. She told me that she was a terrible person and that she didn't deserve to live anymore. No one could ever love her. By this time I had convinced her that she should look for band members and sing. She should sing for Hiro. She could pursue their dream. The love she had for him could live on in her music and where ever he was he would hear her and forgive her. I had begun to care for the young singer and convinced her that she could love.

Priss said that she needed some time to herself. There were things that she needed to take care of, things that she had to face up to and except. I had a feeling that I knew what she was going to do. She asked if I would fix up her trailer, not that she intended to do anything with it that it needed to be fixed but it would give me something to do and get me off the farm. I guess she noticed how bored I was becoming. That is what I like about Priss. You think that she is not paying the least bit of attention but in that time she has already analyzed and calculated your strengths and weaknesses. What I learned from my days with Priss is that she is not one to take lightly. She is the way she is because she chooses to be, not because she has to be.

Linna came by while I was tinkering with the trailer. She asked about Priss. I told her what I could but I know it was not enough to satisfy her. I wish I could do more. I wish I could do so much more for the girls... especially Sylia.

Sylia. She has been through so much. I know she cares about me. I wonder if she knows who much I care about her? I don't know how to tell her... I've upset her, and I don't know what to do.


	17. Leon 3

**Disclaimer:** This is a BubbleGum 2040 story. I do not own the characters. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully yours. Do not sue me as you will only receive dust bunnies, stale chips and piles of cat hair from under my bed.

This story takes place after the series end. Some events may be referenced from the dub, some from the sub. Some events I take liberties with.

**Rebirth**

**by**

**Ninjanao**

**Leon:**

I finally got Nene to talk to me. I called her into my office over the PA. She didn't seem to happy about that. She's hiding something from me. I just know it. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I really don' think so. You can't fool me. She knows something she's not telling me.

On my way home from work, I stopped at the park that Priss took me to on our one and so far only date. I usually stop there, maybe once a week? I'm usually the only one there. Tonight was different. There was somebody else there. They were standing by the ridge. As I got closer I noticed a familiar looking red motorcycle nearby. I held my breath. I didn't want to get my hopes up as to the identity of the rider. But when I got closer there was no doubt. It was her. Priss.

I parked my bike and slowly approached her. She did not stir as I got near. "Uh, hi" I replied. I never know what to say around her. I know I must sound like such a moron. I didn't want to risk saying anything more. I didn't want to upset her.

Priss didn't look at me as she pulled a small photo album from her jacket pocket. "You wanted to know more about my past." She replied handing me the album. "Here."

I took the album and opened it. It was filled with photographs of a younger Priss and young man. I assumed that this was her former love. They seemed so happy together. Goofing around, laughing playing drums and Priss singing. Then there was a newspaper clipping about a local teen being acquitted of another local teen's murder. Then there was one last photo. It had been turned around. Priss told me that I could turn it around if I wanted to. The last photo took me by surprise. It was rather disturbing but it explained a lot. It was enough to make even a seasoned cop like me cringe.

Priss spoke. "That is my first love, Hiro." she replied. " I love him, Leon. I always will. Nothing will ever change that."

'Did you?" I couldn't finish. How do you ask somebody such a question?

Priss nodded. "Yes, Leon. I shot him. At least I think I probably did. I don't remember any of it. I was probably so high and/or drunk. All I remember was waking up and seeing him lying like that. I probably took the picture thinking it was funny." She replied. "I was ready to accept my punishment, but my parents got me off somehow. The band was our dream. That is why I have to sing. Can you understand that?"

I was speechless. I turned the picture back around and handed the album back to Priss. She tucked it back into her jacket. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of what or put it into words. I knew that I would somehow say something dumb and stupid like always.

Priss continued. "The one who I fall in love with now, Leon, has to understand that they will never be first in my heart. It will always belong to Hiro first, my music second."

Priss turned and walked away. I wanted to say something... anything but I could not get the words out. She started up her bike and picked up her helmet.

"Priss! I love you!" I called out as she pulled her helmet down. She then sped off out of the park into the sunset.


	18. Priss 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters I'm merely using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours.

Same as before... by now you should know what needs to be said.

Heh.. Oops. I fixed at least the error of the last chapter with Priss leaving twice. That's what I get for editing a previous draft and adding to it.

**Rebirth**

**by**

**NinjaNao**

**Priss:**

I returned to Tokyo. I went to the park. I like that park. I wrote a lot of Sekiria's music at that park. It was also the first place I arrived after leaving home. I liked the view. It was that view that convinced me that Tokyo was where I was going to make my new start. I think I have done well.

I never expected to make friends. I really didn't want to be close to anybody after what I had done. I had my band and my music. That was all that mattered. But I also had a lot of anger building up inside me. The love of my life was dead by my hand and I didn't even remember doing it. I should have been sent away for life for my crime but I got away with it. Do you have any idea what that does to a person? I hated my money. I wanted nothing to do with it. I still don't really. But it's there. I took the Knight Saber job as just that. A job. I was getting paid so I didn't have to use my dreaded money and I got to kick some ass. I could get a lot of my aggressions and anger out by taking out the renegade boomers. I never expected to make friends.

Leon. Leon arrived at the park. He came up to me. I showed him the album of the pictures of my last moments with Hiro. He knows now about my past. I saw him cringe at the picture of Hiro lying there dead on the sofa. He could not hide his disgust from me. I don't blame him. It's an image that haunts me every night. He didn't know what to think. I wasn't ready to stand there and talk to him. I didn't expect to run into anybody, especially him so quickly after I returned.

It's pouring rain now. I don't know what I am thinking. Talking with Nigel back at the farm reminded me of the kindness he showed me. I am the person I am today mostly because of him. He convinced me to go on. Leon. He's such a dope. I know that he really does care about me, but I am not sure he is ready to accept the fact that he will never be first in my heart. It's not that I don't care for him. Do I love him? I don't really know. I haven't really loved anybody since Hiro. I love Nigel, but not like I loved Hiro. I could come to love Leon, if he learns to just accept me the way that I am and he stops trying to impress me.

I've got to stop riding. It is raining so hard that I can't see a thing.


	19. Linna 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of BubbleGum Crisis. I am merely using them for my own amusement.

At this point you should know what this story is about. Thing are getting interesting, huh? I really don't have a clue yet as to whether or not I'm going to take it where I want to take it... I guess I will have to see what happens with the next chapter and how it writes itself.

**Rebirth**

**by**

**NinjaNao**

**Linna:**

I had just finished closing the store and locked the doors when he came up to me. It was Leon. He looked really kind of spooked. I really didn't know what to make of it. I mean, this was Leon. What in the world could have spooked him? I didn't think to ask figuring he would tell me.

He asked if I had heard from Priss recently. I said no. I hadn't heard from her in a few days when she told me that she had some things to take care of and that she would be back soon. Leon wasn't nagging me. He just turned away, and said, "Okay" I was confused. What did Leon want? Why was he here? I was tired and I wanted to just go home.

Leon asked me if I knew much about Priss' past. I said no. I never asked her about it because I figured that it was none of my business. If Priss wanted to talk, she would. Leon seemed to know something. Was this what was upsetting him? I asked him what was wrong.

He said that if I didn't know, then he should not be the one to tell me. He just thought that I would know because he wanted somebody to talk to about it. Okay. Now I was curious. What the hell could have happened to make Leon so uncomfortable that he would come to me to talk? Leon just sighed. I told him to tell me what the heck was bothering him.

Taking a deep breath, Leon asked if I seriously though that there was a chance for him and Priss. I told him that I thought they were good together. They made a cute couple. I don't think that was what he wanted to hear because he just sighed again. What did he want? He asked me if Priss ever talked about him. Huh? I guess she did. We always enjoyed a good laugh about his antics. Leon didn't seem to like the idea of us laughing about him, but it was better than nothing. Leon then asked me if Priss ever talked about anybody else, somebody else that she may have loved. No. Priss never talked about her past. She was a very private person.

Leon turned away. His voice trailed off as he asked me what I would do if somebody I knew committed a hideous crime. What? Where did that come from? Was this person Priss? I didn't answer. Leon looked at me. What if this person was somebody you considered to be a friend? He was talking about Priss. What could Priss have done that could upset Leon so? I told Leon, that if this person truly was a friend then he should give this friend a chance. Stand by them. If they are truly sorry for the crime then they should be forgiven. Damn it! Now Leon got me all curious as to just what it was that Priss did. It was obvious that he was referring to Priss even though he was trying not to be obvious.

I asked Leon if he had heard from Priss. He didn't say anything. He just kind of stood there looking freaked out. Geez! What was with the guy? Now I was really curious. I know something was going on. I told him that the last time I heard from Priss she said that she had to take care of some things, but that she would return. I also told him that I saw Nigel fixing up her trailer.

I've often wondered about Priss and her relationship with Nigel. The two seem to have a special bond. It could just be their love for motorcycles. I mean Nigel knew that when he was creating the MotoSlave that it was going to belong to Priss. And well, I've seen the way Sylia looks at the two of them. She defiantly does not like it when the two of them are together. I know that Sylia likes Nigel. I didn't think that Priss would go for a guy like Nigel, but I could be wrong. I wish she would talk to us sometimes. If we knew that she had the hots for Nigel we wouldn't have pushed Leon on her. OH! She can be so stubborn.

Laughs She's a lot like me in that sense I guess.

I really didn't have much to say to Leon. I don't know what he expected to say. I asked him if he wanted to come to my place for dinner. I was just going to heat up some leftovers but he was welcome to join me.

Leon nodded. He looked like he just wanted some company.


End file.
